


Unsure

by Clc129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clc129/pseuds/Clc129
Summary: Hermione doesn’t know what to do. She’ll just have to figure it out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Unsure

She should just give up and get over it. He doesn’t, couldn’t, want her. She knows that. But Meriln if it didn’t hurt anyway.

She tossed herself onto the bed. It’s been getting worse lately. These temper tantrums. She always goes after the things she wants. Therefore, this was killing her.

She knows she’s being childish, petty, silly, delusional even.

But there’s only one thing Hermione Granger wants. And that’s Harry Potter. 

And why exactly can’t she have him she thinks to herself defiantly. Isn’t she his best friend? The person who has always had his best interest at heart? She never abandoned him. The same thing couldn’t be said about a certain redhead. 

When those thoughts come to her, however, she remembers the truths. She loves Ron and Ron loves her and Harry without a doubt. She reminds herself that being petty is NOT very becoming. Still, jealousy tends to rear its ugly head when the heart is involved. She always scolds herself for those unnecessary thoughts.

Regardless, there’s no denying it. Hermione Granger is in love. 

And it sucked.

As academically inclined as she knew herself to be this was one puzzle she could not solve. It might be the only puzzle she CAN’T solve. How infuriating. 

Wasn’t life supposed to be easier after the war? Even her ill-fated and rather brief relationship with Ron didn’t cause such grief. But this. THIS. This was driving her mad. 

It should be easy. Her and Ron fizzled out fairly quickly and he never got back with Ginny. Sure, obviously every other breathing witch (and even a fair share of wizards she was sure) pined away for him too. They’re not her though. They don’t know the real him. They don’t love the real him.

She wasn’t in love with “the boy who lived” she was in love with the boy who lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Don’t even get her started on that though. She has to remind herself everyday not to track THEM down and do unspeakable things to them. Still, she loved him. She loved Harry, not Harry POTTER. 

She didn’t know what to do about it. Throw herself at him? She’d never. Seduce him? She wouldn’t. Thus she was left, for maybe the second or third time in her life, unsure of how to proceed. Instead, she had selected self torture apparently.

Instead, she watched all the others do the things she couldn’t. Flirt, throw themselves at him, attempt to seduce him. All of them rebuffed every time thankfully but regardless, at least they could try. They weren’t his best friend after all. 

It’s understandable though. Why would he consider her? A loud mouth, know it all, a sister or whatever he thinks about her. It makes sense. She reminds herself of those things daily as well.  
But when did she ever back down from a challenge? 

Logically, she knows she could just ask him. He’s too sweet and caring to be cruel and he does love her enough in some way not to let it affect their friendship. The rejection however, is something she doesn’t know if she can handle. 

And that leads us here. To Hermione Granger screaming into her pillow.

Incredibly frustrated doesn’t even begin to describe this feeling she has deep inside. Maddening intolerable and unacceptable might be more accurate. It has to stop. 

Now, however, she knows she’s back to this unsolvable puzzle. But if she knows one thing about herself she knows this, she doesn’t give up. Ever.

With that resolve in mind, she decides to tackle it like any other problem. She’s done screaming into her pillow. 

She decides to use her specific place in his world to their advantages.

With her flat just a few blocks away from his and the fact they both are employed at the ministry she suggests they start walking together to work. Sometimes she brings breakfast, sometimes he makes it for both of them.

With Ron working at the shop and currently obsessed with Luna, his presence in their lives has reduced a fair amount. They all still have dinner and communicate as frequently as possible but it does allow them more time alone. She takes advantage. She takes all the opportunities to be with him as she can. 

They both essentially grew up as muggles. Another advantage. She uses it just as well.  
They go to movies. They watch tv. They travel to muggle museums and tourist attractions. They listen to the radio (he absolutely loves music, who knew?)

He has dinner with her family almost every Sunday since they’ve returned. They love him too, who wouldn’t? 

Slowly, they become inseparable.

“You know I really have been enjoying spending time with you lately.” He says quietly one night while they eat dinner. 

“Me too.” She looks up from the plate she’s been staring at for forty five minutes. 

“It’s strange actually” He continues.

“What’s strange?” Now she’s just confused.

“I-I had been wanting to spend more time together but with Ron off lately I didn’t know how to ask without it being weird.” He looks slightly ashamed. 

“What would be weird about that?” She returns.

He starts moving the food around on his plate nervously. 

“Oh no, will...I mean. That is to say. I wanted to ask before he was so busy if you wanted to...erm. Spend more time with ME. Just me. And you.” The blush on his face was evident as he mumbled. 

“Then he started seeing Luna and business picked up and I didn’t want you to think I was just asking you because he wasn’t there.” His fork was now completely still and his eyes couldn’t meet hers.

She couldn’t breath. It couldn’t be how she was interpreting it. Could it? 

She didn’t know what to do or what to say. 

So, she did what she knew she couldn’t.

Hermione Granger got up and threw herself at Harry Potter. Then seduced him. 

She wasn’t rebuffed like all the others.


End file.
